Company
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: He's been traveling alone for too long.  Jack and River take matters into their own hands. 11/RS/JH
1. Chapter 1

**Company **

**Disclaimer: **Do you know how hard I would ship myself in this if I had the option? Clearly none of them belong to me; otherwise I would take advantage of them in real life, not fanfiction.

**A/N: **Writing this beauty for my roommate, Alyssa, (and my girls, Emily and Thea.) We decided there need to be some Doc/River/Jack love out there. So here it is!

**Company**

**Chapter 1**

The console let out another burst of fireworks and the Doctor lost his balance for a moment, grabbing onto a lever that forced a buzzing sound next to his ear. The knob under his left hand started to violently vibrate, forcing him to the floor. More sparks emanated from main dash and he tried to stand but the movement of the TARDIS kept him on the ground. Around him things sputtered and lights flashed from every corner of the room.

And then it stopped. The movement ceased and the Doctor righted himself against the wall. The front door swung open. He heard the sound of high heels against the floor of his TARDIS and he looked up to see her, dressed to the nines in a deep purple cocktail dress.

"Hello, Sweetie," came the voice of River Song.

"I'm sorry that the distress call was so…" she paused for the word, "rambunctious." She leaned against the console, the slit in her dress making way for a tantalizing view of her skin, and distracting the Doctor from his task of fidgeting with buttons and grabbing at levers.

"She'll survive," he mumbled off handedly, "Not sure I will, though. Had a bit of a nasty spill."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," River whispered, walking up behind him, and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You really need to," she paused, grinding her fingers in his back. "Relax." He tried to will himself not to lean into her touch, but something about the roll of her thumbs against the loosening knot in his back made it extremely difficult.

" It's hard to relax," the Doctor declared, finally gaining his composure, "When you lot keep dropping in all the time and sending me violent distress calls."

" That reminds me," River said, taking a step back and walking towards the monitor on the console. "We have to go pick up Jack."

"Jack?"

"Harkness," she replied, setting coordinates into the computer and avoiding the look that he shot her from over the dash.

"You might know him as Captain Jack," she teased, " Or intergalatical man of mystery?" She looked up at him, "His title, not mine."

"Hang on a minute," the Doctor, told him, moving the computer monitor out of River's line of vision. "You think you can just break down my spaceship, waltz in here in and start programming destinations into my console?" He looked at her.

River just laughed. "Oh, Sweetie," she said, giving a final pull to a particularly large lever. "I can do _so _much more than that."

"At least tell me where we are," the Doctor demanded, as they emerged from the TARDIS.

"Earth," she began, closing the door behind them. "America, Chicago, 1922."

The Doctor took in his surroundings. It was no wonder they hadn't been noticed. In the dark haze of cigarette smoke the room took on an unrealistic feel. The jazz musicians on stage blew notes to a wildly dancing floor of beautiful women in red dresses and men wearing unbuttoned shirts and loose flying morals barely hidden under their unclipped suspenders. The smell of whiskey hit the air with an ease of enviable proportion and the room was filled with such grace and motion that all ill feelings of before left the Doctor almost instantly.

"Now that's more like it," he cried, looking at River. He was rewarded with only a smile. "Now what are doing?"

"We have to save Jack," she replied, grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowds of gyrating bodies.

"From what?" The Doctor asked, but wasn't rewarded with an answer.

She led him through the dance floor and into a small alcove, where dozens of tables were hidden deep in the shadows. These tables moved in the darkness and seemed to whisper of gambling bootlegging and sweet jazzy romance that ruled lust to the depths of pleasure. And then came the voice.

"Took you long enough." And with a tip of a deep grey fedora there he was.

The Doctor couldn't deny that the 1920s fit both of his friends quite handsomely. River's cocktail dress did little to conceal the sweet swelling curves of a woman's body and the slit upon the side offered him a teasing glimpse of her upper thigh.

Jack, on the other hand, held none of that refinement. In the shadows the Doctor could see that his white button down t-shirt was tucked into his slacks. He had popped the first three buttons, allowing the masculine glow of muscle that flickered in the smallest candlelight.

" Saving from what?" The Doctor asked, realization dawning on him. "River," he paused. "Jack. What's going on here?"

"You've been traveling alone for too long," Jack began, once River had managed to usher the Doctor into a seat at the table. "It's time you relaxed." His words mimicked the ones River had spoken earlier, but while hers had been purred, like the call of a jungle cat, Jack's were predatory, carnal.

" So this was a trick," he asked, flatly, giving no sign of the emotions he felt. River licked her lips before bringing them into a purse.

"Spoilers," she whispered, tilting her head back and giving him a view of her neck that ran sweet and uninterrupted to the valley of her breasts, half hidden in the shadows.

"I should be mad at you both," the Doctor said turning. " I should be so mad at you both."

"But," Jack offered.

" But I'm not." He replied, turning around. River walked up behind him and began to kneed his back again.

" River, prove me right, in not leaving right now."

" Jack was right," River whispered. "You have grown up."

" But we can help you," Jack told him. " You just have to let go." The Doctor turned to face them both.

" For tonight," he said. "I'm yours, both of yours, for tonight."


	2. Let's Dance

"Let's dance," River purred. She licked her teeth and bit her bottom lip. " All three of us."

" All I need to hear," Jack replied. " But first, Doctor," he paused. "Your jacket." River walked behind him and slid the tweet jacket from his shoulders. The Captain pulled on the Doctor's suspenders.

"Still overdressed," he whispered. He pulled on the bow tie, loosening it from its hold in the collar of the button up shirt. The Doctor whimpered. " And these," Jack added, unclipping the top three buttons, his knuckles brushing the skin of the Doctor's chest. Each second of contact seemed to light him up like fire.

" Dance," the Doctor choked. " The dance floor."

" Of course," River whispered into his ear. She pulled him by the suspenders and the trio found themselves amidst the rest of the gyrating couples, moving in slick and fluid motions.

It was the last word any of them spoke for a while. The music pulled from the saxophones and trumpets on stage moved them to a world of their own. River found herself before the Doctor, her purple cocktail dress riding up against the fabric of his slacks. He could feel the swell of waist moving around in a most desired friction, her head rolling back and giving him full view of her beautiful valley of breasts that hulled and swayed with the motion of the music.

On her other side Jack danced with equal vigor, his eyes never leaving the Doctor's as he moved against River's thighs, his hands, tight upon her hips.

Doctor whimpered, his eyes half lidded by River's arching and writhing against his desires. " Yes, Doctor?" Jack replied, his chest rising with the harsh intake of breath from each arch River offered him and a smug look upon his face.

River paused for a moment and the two men were pulled from their reverie of dancing and were brought, instead, to the sweet sound of simultaneous breathing.

Jack lifted the Doctor's chin. " Don't think," he said, and he brought the Doctor's lips to his own.

The Doctor hadn't remembered how good it felt to be intimate with another person. The feeling of Jack's lips on his own and the hotness of tongue as it forced it way into his mouth. Between them River mewled against his body.

" Back," the Doctor moaned "Back to the TARDIS," River hit a button on the band on her wrist and they were transported.

The Doctor felt himself being pushed. Behind him Jack moved with the sway of his hips, the desire an obvious one as he nipped at the Doctor's exposed neck, the erogenous point in his nape forcing a moan from his throat.

River grabbed his hips with her hands, grinding against his pants like pure power. He couldn't contain his whimpers.

" Let it out Doctor," Jack whispered in his ear, biting the lobe. " Let go, let us love you." And with that inclination the Doctor took a breath and his inhibitions left his shoulders and he pushed back against River with such a force that she moaned into his mouth.

" Jack," he mumbled, and the Captain raised an eyebrow. " Get over here." He pulled Jack towards him by his waistband and ravaged his mouth, tipping his head back until his exposed neck became the Doctor's ground of hot kissing, and sweet, dirty biting.

Above him River submitted to the aggressive hotness of Jack's mouth and the Doctor found his fingers grabbing greedily at Jack's buttons. Jack let out a laugh, which was more of a growl and gripped the Doctor's suspenders.

"Let us love you," he told him, and switched places, letting River seduce the Doctor's mouth as he trailed his fingers down his shirt, pulling at each button until his chest was exposed. River and he grabbed at the cloth until it was thrown to the ground. The Doctor felt the snap of his suspenders against his skin as Jack ripped those as well, rushing to the zip of his trousers.

The feeling of River's mouth on his was driving the Doctor mad, and he grabbed at the purple cocktail dress, the one he had been ogling her through all night.

"I'm yours, Doctor," she whispered to him. "We both are." At that invitation he pulled down the sleeves, letting the slip of a dress fall to the ground. The black lace of her bra covered her sweet, round breasts and the Doctor couldn't wait to get it off her. Jack looked up from his work at the Doctor's fly and admired the body of the goddess before him.

" River Song," he began, but the Doctor finished his thoughts,

" My god, you're beautiful." She looked at him through a smile.

" Oh, Sweetie," was all she said, before pulling him towards her again. He made work of the new canvas, caressing the skin of her chest with his lips, running through the valley of breasts. Somehow he managed to pull her bra from her, tossing the offending garment to the ground. She writhed beneath him as a finger rolled over her left nipple and his mouth found her right, make sweet, slow swirling motions. He nibbled lightly and her head tossed back, moaning to the air.

" Feisty," the Doctor whispered, but his words caught in his throat as Jack pulled him from his pants, letting them dropped to the ground in a heap. The cold air caught him by he wasn't given time to think about it, before Jack's mouth engulfed him in heat.

His eyes were half lidded and all semblance of thought had escaped him, the beautiful feeling of Jack riding his cock with his mouth, taking him tip to base, fluid and slow was the only thing in the world.

He pulled together, kissing River with force and ripping the matching lace panties from her hips.

" Doctor," she moaned into him. But he cut her short, sliding a finger into her core, wet and hot and inviting.

" Doc" she whimpered again, but he found her spot, sliding another finger in to meet the first pumping against her body in a sweet, sinful rhythm. Below him Jack moved at a teasingly slow pace, forcing harsh moans.

Jack let the Doctor free from his sweet torture and his mouth joined the Doctor's fingers at the apex of River's thighs. The combined sensations of tongue and fingers forced River over the edge and she came hard, moaning into the two men.

" I want to be in you," the Doctor moaned into River's ear. " And I want you, too Jack."

"Jack's overdressed," he added. " Think we should help." They turned to face him, pulling from his body the last remaining articles of clothing and finding the exposed skin too tempting to avoid touching.

Finally the Doctor found his sweet spot, Jack's thick cock, sprouting from the nestle of dark curls. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

" See something you like, Doc?" He mumbled into River's breasts. "Fuck you have great tits."

" Mhm, thank you," she hissed, before kissing him again. "Doctor, I want you," she added. " Now."

" Then come here," he beckoned, pulling her into a kiss that ended with the three of them splayed on the TARDIS floor.

" Sweet Rasilon," he murmured, looking at her. "You are gorgeous."

" Take me," she begged. " Take us both."

" I'm looking forward to it." He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, her whimpers toying with his self control. Jack kissed him. Hard.

"Give it to her, Doc," he groaned. "Look at how bad she wants it. Give it to her." He pushed in to the hilt and River let out a sweet, shuddering moan.

"Circe," the Doctor moaned. "Jack, come here." The Captain moved swiftly placing himself before the Doctor's mouth. He licked his lips at the throbbing muscle in front of him.

"Doctor," River moaned. "Move." The doctor took Jack in his mouth and began to rock into River's body, slowly, too slowly for each of his partners.

" Doctor," she whimpered. "I won't break. Harder." That was all it took, he broke into a frenzy, Jack's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, his own riding River like it was his last living act.

And that was it. One more thrust and River squeezed tight around his cock, throbbing hard and shouting to the world as stars erupted behind her eyelids, riding out her release. The tightness was too much for him and exploded around her, eyes tight, sweet foreign curses riding his lips as he filled her. And at the sight Jack found his own release, mumbling curses, incoherent babbling, sweet, hard and hot, the Doctor swallowed Jack and the three slumped together, the electric effects of their lovemaking still tingling hot upon their skin.

"Well, I feel relaxed," the Doctor whispered with a sleepy grin, and they lay, the three of them on his TARDIS floor, The Doctor and his friends, friends willing to do anything for him.


End file.
